


Slide Into Your DMs Like

by foolishgames



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishgames/pseuds/foolishgames
Summary: "Some of the rumours are even true, like the one where Rey occasionally sees things no-one else can and starts swearing in inventive junker patois and accusing the furnishings of disappointing their mothers."Post-TLJ, Rey has an unwelcome, annoying Force-stalker.





	Slide Into Your DMs Like

There’s obviously a ton of rumours that go around about Leia’s new protege: the newest Jedi, some say, or her long-lost daughter, or her brother’s apprentice. Some of the rumours are even true, like the one where she occasionally sees things no-one else can and starts swearing in inventive junker patois and accusing the furnishings of disappointing their mothers.

“I didn’t catch that,” says Finn one morning, as they’re huddled over their stim drinks and Rey abruptly begins glaring at the empty chair opposite and mumbling under her breath.

“I  _ said _ ,” Rey enunciates, and repeats a phrase Finn has recently come to understand means [lover of those five-footed scaly pack animals from Ventna 5,] but more succinctly.

“Oh, is Kylo Whine back?” says Poe, sliding a tray of fresh buttery rolls onto the table. “Which chair? Should I sit in him again? That was a good time.”

“No, thank you,” says Rey. “You know it gives me a headache to see both of you. No, not you, [eater-of-intestinally-disruptive-parasite-ridden-sand], shut up.”

“Is he talking to you again?” asks Finn. “I thought he’d decided that silent glaring was going to be his default.”

“Apparently,” says Rey darkly.

“Morning, guys!” chirps Rose. She slides into the only chair left open, and immediately catches the full force of Rey’s glare. “Oh, oops. Morning, Supreme Leader. I only brought enough slingberry for four, sorry.” She shuffles the chair around the corner of the table, leaving Rey free to pull faces at her nemesis.

“Don’t offer slingberry to the enemy, Tico!” says Poe, scandalised. “Slingberry is only for the heroes of the Resistance.”

“And not for people who are Force-stalking Rey because they killed all their other friends,” says Finn pointedly.

“You know he can’t hear you,” says Rey, but the corner of her mouth is curling up in poorly-concealed amusement.

“Sure he can,” says Rose blithely. “Through  _ the Force _ .”

“The Force will show our feelings to him,” Finn announces, and he and Rose both start wiggling their fingers and going  _ wooooo  _ to illustrate how to Force will convey their disdain to its target.

Poe, wiser, says, “Besides, I bet it drives him nuts when we make you laugh, right?” and knocks his foot against hers under the table.

“Yeah, he’s gone back to sulking,” says Rey. “Hey, I was talking about you, not to you, [untranslatable-disease-afflicted-face]. Not you, Rose, you’re obviously wonderful.”

“Aw,” says Rose, blushing. “You want some more slingberry?”

“I do,” says Rey, and gets smears of purple at the corners of her mouth with every evidence of enjoyment while pointedly not looking at the empty space across the table where a dark cloud hangs, almost totally imperceptible.


End file.
